hushhushfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Grey and Patch Cipriano
Nora Grey and Patch Cipriano are the major romantic couple of the Hush, Hush Saga, ''they are confronted with several barriers in their building strong romance, and emerge a strong couple by the end of the series. At the beginning of the Series, Nora disliked her biology partner, Patch Cipriano, and planned on separating herself from him; however, she cannot help but be attracted to his mysterious personality and the fact that he can read her like a book. Over time, the pair grow closer throughout Becca Fitzpatrick's novel 'Hush, Hush, 'and all of the secrets between them are uncovered, triggering a relationship between the two protagonists. Their relationship is put through many hardships, ranging from heartbreaking betrayals and hidden truths throughout Patch's - and now Nora's - reality. With the multiple challenges the couple is forced to face, will they give in to the expectations of others and choose two different rival worlds, or will they break all of the rules for love, and create their own reality? Throughout the Book Series 'Hush, Hush' Nora meets Patch in Biology class. When first meeting each other, Patch and Nora have a great disliking for each other. Patch is often shown to tease Nora on several occasions and Nora is annoyed by this. However, despite all this, Nora feels drawn towards Patch but denies any feelings for him on several occasions. When Nora goes to Bo's Arcade to find Patch to answer some Biology homework questions, he teaches her how to hold a pool stick and play pool. Patch successfully convinces Nora to ride the Archangel, a roller coaster, at Delphic Amusement Park. Once Patch causes Nora to believe she is falling out of her seat on the roller coaster during the ride, he teases her for screaming. Nora is left confused by what just happened and wondering how he made her feel like she was actually falling out of her seat. After the day at Delphic Amusement Park ends, Nora can't find Vee and needs a ride home. She reluctantly allows Patch to drive her home on his motorcycle. At Nora's house, Patch offers to make tacos for her. Nora becomes uneasy when he starts moving a large knife around, while making the tacos. Patch begins to kiss Nora around her face and on her neck, almost making it to her lips, just as Nora's mom calls her on her cellphone to check up on Nora. As time goes on, Nora slowly begins to change her opinion about Patch. She also seems pleased after meeting Patch's only friend, Rixon. Nora becomes extremely terrified after a bag lady was murdered in front of her. She had given the woman her coat in exchange for directions. She worriedly asks Patch to come and pick her up to take her home. The two are on their way home in Patch's Jeep when the vehicle breaks down, leaving the pair with no way to get home. Both Nora and Patch end up stranded in a motel for the night. While in the motel, Nora sees, once again, the upside down "V" on Patch's pack. She touches the "V" and by doing that, she uncovers memories of the past. Patch demands to know what Nora had seen while touching the upside down "V". Nora seems freaked out about the memories she saw and Patch explains everything to her; he is a Fallen Angel from Heaven, he needs to kill her in order to gain a human body, her death would cause his Nephilim vassal Chancey Langeais to die and make Patch completely human, his plan to earn his wings back, and his ex-girlfriend, Dabria (Miss Greene). Once it is found out that Chancey is really Jules, who wants revenge on Patch for forcing him to swear a fealty Oath, Nora does what she can to protect him. At school, at night, Nora and Patch's battle with Jules begins. Jules holds Nora at gunpoint, and although Patch tries to distract Jules and get him away from Nora, it ends up not working out as well as planned. Patch is forced to posses Nora's body to fight Jules and save her.The process leaves Patch unconscious after he’s separated from her body, because it's not the month of Cheshvan. Nora, trying to escape Jules, climbs up the rafters of the school gym. Jules mind tricks Nora into thinking that the ladders she are climbing on are going to break, she will fall, and die. However, Patch speaks to Nora in her mind, encouraging her to keep going by making her focus in his voice in her mind. Jules keeps Nora at gun point and climbs the ladders after her, however, Nora informs him that if she dies as a sacrifice to keep Patch alive, he will also die and Patch will become human. Nora throws herself from the rafters, killing Jules. When Nora wakes up, alive and safe, Patch explains that he didn't accept Nora's sacrifice, and by doing that, he wasn't allowed to become human. However, he ends up as her Guardian Angel, getting his wings back. The pair are outside Nora's house when she claims that she has "unfinished business" with him, and the two share a passionate first kiss. 'Crescendo' Nora and Patch enjoy the fireworks at Delphic beach. When they leave the beach, Patch drives Nora back to her farmhouse. Once at the farmhouse, Nora confesses her love for Patch. Patch admits he can't say it back because he's not allowed to fall in love with her, since he's her guardian angel. This upsets Nora greatly. In chemistry class, Marcie informs Nora that she caught Patch watching her through her bedroom window, and she asks Nora if that should scare her. Nora is annoyed and angered by this news. Later, Nora and Patch argue about him watching Marcie through her bedroom window. Patch refuses to explain to her what he was doing watching Marcie, so Nora breaks up with him for keeping secrets from her. Later, it is revealed Patch and Marcie had begun a relationship. This bothers and upsets Nora further. Eventually, Patch reveals that since Nora claimed she didn't want him as a guardian angel anymore, he was assigned as Marcie's guardian angel instead. Patch, being Nora's former guardian angel, senses that Nora's life is in danger. He's determined to find out who is going to try and harm her. Patch suspects that it may be his fallen angel friend, Rixon. In a conversation with Rixon, Nora learns that Patch used to go by the name the "Black Hand". This leads Nora to wondering if it was Patch who had killed her adoptive father, Harrison. In the end, it is revealed that Rixon was the one to kill Nora's adoptive father and not Patch. Rixon tries to sacrifice Nora in order to become human, but fails. Patch goes against the rules of being a guardian angel and decides to save Nora, even though he knows he will be punished for it. The pair are at Patch's place, below Delphic Amusement Park, when they are interrupted by Hank Millar, Nora's biological father. Hank then asks Nora if she killed his friend, Chauncey Langeais. 'Silence' 'Finale' Quotes '''Nora:' I don't go out with Strangers. Patch: Good thing I do. I'll pick you up at five. Nora: Tell me what's going on here. Why can I hear your voice inside my head and why did you say you came to school for me? Patch: I got tired of admiring your legs from a distance. Nora: You dress to impress. Patch: No Angel, I undress to impress Nora: Guess where I am Patch: 'Don't need to you're wearing the tracking device. I'll be there in 20 minutes which room are you in? '''Nora: '''In your bedroom '''Patch: '''Make that 10 “Boys everywhere take note: That was a kiss.” '''Patch: '"People change, but the past doesn't." 'Patch: '"Call me Patch. I mean it, call me." 'Nora and Patch: '" 'It's called a shower. Soap, shampoo, water-' 'Naked. I know the drill.'" Gallery NatchHushHushCrescendo.jpg|Hush, Hush and Crescendo NatchSilence.jpg|Silence SilenceNatch.jpg|Silence Image.jpg|Finale FinaleNatch2.jpg|Finale FinaleNatchMotorcycle.jpg|Finale FinaleNatchKiss.jpg|Finale FinaleNatchSwords.jpg|Finale FinaleNatchKiss2.jpg|Finale FinaleNatchSwords2.jpg|Finale Notes and Trivia *To fans of the series they are known as "Natch" *Patch's nickname for Nora is "Angel". *Patch is Nora's first love and one true love as Nora is Patch's one true love. *In ''Finale, they swear an Oath to love and protect each other forever since that's how long they will live. *They are both immortal. *It is revealed in a bonus chapter in Silence in Patch's POV, that Nora and Patch first officially met in Enzo's Bistro, however, he erased Nora's memory of this event. *Their races are enemies. **Patch is a fallen angel and Nora is a Nephil. *Patch was originally planning on killing Nora in order to get a human body, but he fell in love with her. *They share their first kiss in 'Hush, Hush. *There is a movie coming out!